HOME RUN!
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: Kisah pendek (soalnya tidak sampai 1000 kata) tentang Nobita yang harus menggantikan Dekisugi bermain baseball untuk tim Giants di sebuah turnamen.


**Disclaimer : Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita dan saya memakai tokoh buatan Fujimoto Hiroshi-sensei untuk mewujudkan cerita ini.**

**Note : Fic pertama saya di FFN yang bukan merupakan fiksi Harry Potter. Kini saya tampil menyuguhkan anda cerita Doraemon! Ah, jadi inget sama masa kecil yang suka banget nonton animenya hari Minggu pagi! Tapi jangan lupa, ini fic ga bagus, alias JELEK BANGET!**

**HOME RUN! By James Sirius Potter 22**

**DORAEMON © FUJIKO F. FUJIO**

**Genre : Friendship/Drama**

**Rated : K (Insya allah ini benar, yah. Soalnya ini kan fic tentang persahabatan dan kerja keras!)**

* * *

Siang itu, tim Giants berlatih di lapangan biasanya. Mereka mempunyai kapten bernama Takeshi Goda yang sering disebut Giant. Giants adalah nama tim baseball yang dibentuk oleh Giant, meski sebenarnya bisa merujuk pada tim baseball terkenal di Amerika Serikat, ataupun dia menjadikan namanya sendiri sebagai nama timnya. Ciri khas Giant...

Di tempat pemain pengganti, ada seseorang yang duduk menyendiri. Dia adalah Nobita Nobi. Dia memang lemah dalam olahraga, namun Giant tetap merekrut semua anak laki-laki di sekolahnya ke dalam timnya dengan ancaman menderita seumur hidup karena disiksa Giant.

Nobita sebenarnya sudah berusaha, namun sifatnya yang mudah putus asa dan selalu manja dengan peralatan ajaib milik Doraemon itulah yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa melakukan olahraga apapun, bahkan pelajaran.

Namun, di tengah-tengah latihan...

"PAAKKK!" bola lemparan _pitcher_ berhasil dipukul Dekisugi! Ia segera berlari ke base pertama. Tiba-tiba, Dekisugi malah tersungkur jatuh. Ternyata, kaki Dekisugi terkilir, sehingga mau tak mau, dalam turnamen baseball anak-anak se-Tokyo nanti, Giant memainkan Nobita untuk menggantikan Dekisugi.

* * *

Nobita pulang dengan sedih dan lemas, membuat Doraemon bingung. Ada apa gerangan dengan Nobita? Untuk mengetahui hal itu, Doraemon menanyakan hal itu ke Nobita sehabis makan malam dengan _sashimi_ dan udon.

"Nobita, ada apa? Kok sehabis dari main _baseball_ sama Giants kok malah lesu?"

Tampaknya, Doraemon salah waktu dan kondisi, karena tiba-tiba Nobita menangis.

"HUAAA! Doraemon! Aku akan menggantikan Dekisugi di turnamen seminggu lagi! Kalau kalah, aku akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Giant!"

"Hei! Jangan menangis! Memangnya Dekisugi kenapa? Kok tidak bisa tampil?"

Nobita menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di lapangan yang letaknya di dekat sungai itu. Doraemon mengangguk-angguk seolah paham (memang paham!).

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus berlatih!"

"Makanya, aku mau minta instruktur olahraga baseball dari masa depan!" rengek Nobita lagi.

"Ugh... Sebenarnya ada, robot instruktur baseball, tapi sedang rusak, dan perbaikannya masih makan waktu kira-kira sebulan lagi..."

"HUAAA! Jadi gimana, dong?"

Doraemon mencari akal untuk mencarikan pelatih untuk Nobita, yang mampu mengolah fisik Nobita hanya dalam waktu seminggu...

Ah!

Itu dia! Sebuah ide memenuhi pikiran Doraemon!

"Hmmm... Begini saja, besok kamu bangun lebih pagi saja, besok kan Minggu, jadi tidak ada sekolah, kan? Setelah kamu bangun, aku akan datangkan pelatih itu! Kamu tenang saja!" ujar Doraemon.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Sangat yakin! Tapi, besok aku mau janjian sama Mii-Chan, jadi kamu jangan ganggu aku, ya?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan tidur lebih awal! Makasih, Doraemon!"

Nobita langsung tidur di kasur gulungnya dengan lelap. Namun, dia masih penasaran bantuan apa yang akan diberikan Doraemon...

* * *

"BANGUN! KAU MAU LATIHAN TIDAK, HAH?!" teriak sebuah suara setelah satu detik ia tertidur, atau begitulah yang dirasakan Nobita.

Sesosok yang mungil gempal dan berkumis berada di depan Nobita. Kalau saja Doraemon tidak bilang kalau dia ada janji dengan Mii-Chan, pasti Nobita menyangka itu Doraemon yang menyamar.

"Aku dikirim ke sini oleh Tuan Doraemon. Dia menyuruhku untuk melatih orang bernama Nobita Nobi. Kau Nobita Nobi?" tanya robot itu dengan suara sedikit kasar.

"I.. Iya! Dan sekarang Doraemon sudah pergi?"

"Tentu! Dia menitipkan kau untukku. Nah, kau ingin berlatih baseball?"

"Ya, tapi ..."

"Tuan Doraemon sudah menjelaskan bahwa waktu untuk melatihmu adalah satu minggu, benar?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah, saya keluarkan kubah ajaib dulu. Tapi, anda belum makan?"

"Belum..."

"Jadi, kau makan dulu, setelah itu istirahat sejenak, kalau langsung latihan akan membuat perut sakit, lalu kau bisa mulai berlatih. Mengerti?"

"Sangat mengerti!"

"Jadi, silakan makan"

Nobita langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan, sementara robot instruktur mulai mempersiapkan semuanya.

* * *

"Untuk bermain baseball, kamu harus melatih fisik kamu terlebih dahulu, karena fisik dalam olahraga sangatlah penting!"

"Jadi kita akan latihan fisik dulu?"

"Ya! Dan itu adalah lari marathon!"

"APA! (melihat wajah galak sang instruktur, Nobita langsung terdiam) Jadi, mana rutenya?"

"Aku punya baling-baling bambu! Jadi aku akan menginstruksikan kamu dari atas!"

"Baik!"

Nobita langsung berlari mengikuti arahan sang instruktur. Tampaknya dia sengaja memutar-mutar Nobita agar dia lebih lama berlari. Itu karena Nobita berperasaan dia melintasi suatu jalan yang sama sebanyak empat kali.

"Hah, hah... Sekarang apa?"

"Teknik juga penting. Misalnya kamu ikut turnamen baseball, tapi hanya mengerti teknik sepakbola, kan, malah membuat tim yang kamu bela menjadi kalah, kan?"

Nobita balas mengangguk.

"Nah, hari ini kita akan latihan batting sebentar, lalu kamu makan siang! Mengerti?!"

"Aye, Pak!"

"Nah, sekarang lakukan!"

* * *

Nobita terus berlatih dengan instruktur itu. Namun, tiap dia berlatih, pasti Doraemon pergi.

" Ini latihan terakhir kita. Aku takkan memberi latihan untuk hari ini, cukup bicara santai saja. Nah, Nobita, ingat kata-kataku saat pertandingan tiba! Perhatikan arah bola dan mengayunkan tongkat dengan sekuat tenaga! Lalu, semisal kamu gagal di kesempatan pertama, jangan terpengaruh karena kegagalan pertama! Ah, ya. Apa posisimu? Third kan? Kau harus melempar bola ke base yang belum dicapai pemain lawan! Lalu jika menangkap bola, ingat cara menangkap bola pada latihan hari Rabu kemarin!" ujar instruktur itu dengan panjang lebar.

* * *

"TAAKK!"

"Dan Giant sang kapten membuat pukulan _single_! Sekarang ganti batter, Nobita Nobi menuju batter base"

_Ingat apa yang diucapkan robot pelatih! Aku harus memperhatikan arah bola dan mengayunkan tongkat dengan sekuat tenaga!_ batin Nobita berkonsentrasi.

"PLAY BALL! Pitcher mengarahkan bola ke sudut! Dan, oh! STRIKE ONE!"

_Jangan terpengaruh karena kegagalan pertama!_ batin Nobita lagi.

"Kali ini ke sudut berlawanan! Ah, sayang sekali untuk tim Tyranores, BALL!"

"Sekali lagi, tapi kali ini ke tengah! DAN NOBITA BERHASIL MEMUKULNYA! BOLA MELAMBUNG JAUH! BERPOTENSI HOME RUN, TERGANTUNG ANGIN! Dan kita lihat Nobita berlari ke base kedua, tapi oh, HOME RUN! DENGAN INI GIANTS DITETAPKAN SEBAGAI JUARA TURNAMEN! SELAMAT UNTUK GIANTS, 10-9! GIANTS JUARA TURNAMEN BASEBALL ANAK-ANAK SE-TOKYO TAHUN INI! "

"Hebat, Nobita! Kalau kau tampil seperti ini terus, kau akan kumainkan sebagai pemain utama! Berkat Nobita, kita menang!"

Doraemon, yang melihat kejadian itu, tersenyum bangga. Ternyata, hasil bimbingannya selama seminggu tidak sia-sia! Ya, dialah sang robot instruktur itu. Dan janjinya terhadap Mii-Chan adalah karangannya sendiri. Ia bangga akhirnya Nobita bisa berjuang dengan hasil sendiri, tanpa alat bantu dari Doraemon!

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat Nobita yang dengan bangga mengacungkan piala turnamennya ke arah langit, sebagai tanda bukti, ia bisa berusaha!

* * *

**Sebenarnya bingung mau kasih judul apa. Tapi, dari perenungan selama seperempat jam, dipilih judul HOME RUN! karena hasil latihan Nobita berbuah manis.**

**James Sirius Potter 22**


End file.
